


Comfort Objects

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, senor bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric’s stomach clenched. There were things that he refused to be embarrassed about, and there were other things that he couldn’t help but be embarrassed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Objects

**Author's Note:**

> I have a mild worry that this could come across as shaming those who take medication for anxiety. As someone who knows the benefits of Ativan first hand, I'd like to be clear that this is not my intent.
> 
>  
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

It was a combination of the sunlight peeking through the curtains and the soft click of a camera that pulled Eric out of the last vestiges of sleep. Jack was wearing a soft smile, and his hair was still sleep-mussed, and Eric would have been able to thoroughly enjoy the moment if not for the fact that he knew that he had his arms wrapped around Senor Bunny in full view of Jack and his camera.

Eric’s stomach clenched. There were things that he refused to be embarrassed about, and there were other things that he couldn’t help but be embarrassed about. He had stashed the rabbit out of sight prior to Jack’s arrival, but he must have reached for it in the night. 

Eric sighed, and bid a wistful farewell to the sex that he hadn’t actually yet had. “Please tell me you’ll delete that.”

Jack’s brow knit, confusion in his eyes, and Eric’s brain caught up and he felt his face flush at how cross he must have sounded.

“You just looked so peaceful,” Jack murmured. “And cute,” he shrugged and gave Eric a small smile. He paused for a beat, then laid a hand on Eric’s forearm. “And the sunlight coming in like that, it framed you so well…” Jack trailed off, ducking his head at the omission.

Eric sat up, still maintaining his hold on S.B., though loosened a bit. He watched as Jack let his hand fall away. From his position on the air mattress, Jack looked smaller somehow. (They had argued a little, the night before, with Eric insisting that Jack, as a guest, take the bed, and Jack matching Eric with a refusal “to impose,” and it had ended with playful wrestling and then slow, quiet kisses that were full of promise and reassurance).

Eric sighed. “I…I know it’s childish, like having a blanket or something, but I…” He was out of words, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the bunny’s ears.

Jack’s hand returned to Eric’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Everyone has a blanket Eric. Our blankets just get more complicated as we get older.”

The earnestness in Jack’s eyes made Eric draw in a breath, and he wanted to ask for more explanation, but the silence had become, if not exactly comfortable, necessary.

“A stuffed animal is a lot better than pills and booze, anyway.” 

Eric could tell from Jack’s tentative smile that he’d meant to try to lessen the gravity of the moment, but Eric felt his own eyes widen.

Jack winced and pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry.”

Eric settled S.B. to perch on the edge of the bed and slid down to sit next to Jack on the mattress. He laid one hand on Jack’s leg. “It’s okay. You can talk about it. I mean, you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to, but I’ll listen, if you feel comfortable.”

“Thanks Bits.” Jack shifted to face Eric, resting one hand on his cheek, gently drawing his thumb over the smattering of freckles there. “Bits, I love this about you, that you’re…” he paused, his brow furrowing, “…that you’re always seeking to be yourself. I don’t ever want that to change. I don’t ever want you to think that you’re not good enough. I know I used to make you feel that way, and I’m bound to do it again, because that’s just the reality of being with someone; you’ll hurt each other even though you don’t want to, but…” he trailed off as Eric gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Sorry,” he laughed softly. “I guess I’m rambling.”

“It’s okay,” and Eric wondered if his eyes were shining. “I feel the same way. I mean, I don’t ever want you to feel ashamed.”

The silence became comfortable then. Jack leaned in to press a kiss to Eric’s forehead. As he pulled away, he glanced down at the camera that was still in his hands. “So does that mean I get to keep it?” When he looked up at Eric, his eyes were teasing, but hopeful.

“Of course,” Eric leaned in to leave a kiss on Jack’s cheek. “Just no chirping me about Senor Bunny.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack replied. “I want on his good side.”


End file.
